


In Here With Me

by Mo-hot-ve (LocalAngelTracker)



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, No Smut, death mention, its more like aggressive flirting, smut refrences, squint to see it, torture refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAngelTracker/pseuds/Mo-hot-ve
Summary: John Seed drags Sharky to his bunker to get a confession. Tables are quickly turned when John meets his match in rambling.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/John Seed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	In Here With Me

Sharky boshaw was not exactly known as the brightest of bulbs at times. He may have been able to engineer up amazing feats of pyrotechnics and flame throwers, but at the end of the day, none of that technical genius was able to save him from a bliss bullet to the ass while he was walking along the highway to meet up with the deputy. In fairness to Sharky, John didn’t really take interest often in the deputy’s companions beyond terrorizing Nick. Normally Sharky could have just strolled up to the ranch to ask for a cup of sugar before he would get shot at. It’s clear John has something different in mind for today. 

When Sharky does come to from the bullet, it’s immediately clear where he’s ended up. Dark as shit, weird antler chandelier, John seed. All the telltale signs that he’s in cult hands, probably in the bunker no less. He lets out a small groan as his head swims for a second, body still fighting off the chemicals, and the man at the work bench turns quick as a rabbit to face the noise. John’s face lights up instantly when he sees that Sharky has come to, much like a shark smelling blood in the water. It’s John who speaks first. “So good of you to join us today.” He walks towards the chair Sharky is bound to, knife in hand. “You know, I’ve been meaning to get my hands on you for quite some time. Faith’s been so unfair, hoarding her playthings to herself. I wasn’t sure if I’d ever get the pleasure of pulling the sin out of you.”

Sharky for his part, isn’t that impressed “Do you talk this dirty to the dep when you’ve got em? I’m starting to think maybe we all read the signs wrong. Maybe it’s not the dep, it’s just all that time without getting laid.”He responds back smugly to John’s taunts. John’s smile doesn’t falter however. He starts to say something but Sharky cuts him off the moment John’s mouth opens. “Look amigo, if you’re gonna strip me for your weird orgasm self denial sex, could you not chop off the hoodie? Just undo my hands, I won’t go anywhere, I just don’t want my stuff fucked up.” 

Finally John’s smile cracks, face souring for a moment as he studies Sharky over, trying to figure out where to even start. “False bravado will get you no where” is what he settles on. To that he gets laughed at. John can feel his patience starting to ebb away quickly. You have to love them he reminds himself. The deputy won’t see the light if you turn their friend into a lamp shade.

“Ain’t nothing fake about me” Sharky responds with a smile of his own. “All the stories you’ve heard are true. All of them. Including that I fingerblasted a chick on the falls end water tower” Sharky watches as John brings up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. John wasn’t the only one that enjoyed hearing himself talk and Sharky had all the time in the world now to get under all that tattooed skin. 

“Alright lust. We’ll start there. It’s an easy enough sin” John grits out, trying to find his way back into control of a situation he’s not quiet sure how he’s loosing a grip on. He’s still got the bridge of his nose pinched, refusing to look at the other man and see the smugness on his face that he lived a life of sin. 

“You’re one to talk about lust, Johnson, we all know you get pegged” 

The speed at which John whips around is impressive, face turning crimson although it’s not clear if it’s from embarrassment or anger. “Project at Eden’s gate does NOT stand for pegging” he hisses, sinking his knife into the cushion of the chair right above where Sharky’s shoulder is. 

“Well you might feel better if you did” Sharky adds helpfully earning a pained and frustrated groan from John. The lawyer turns heel again, letting out a just barely audible ‘fucks sake’ as he stalks over to his work bench to regroup himself. “Look I’ve read the dumb book, I know what sort of life you used to live. Partying and ass and stuff. Like, clearly you took it to far, but like, moderation exists, bro. Me and Hurk could teach the cult to have fun if you let us.”

John doesn’t turn to face him, maintaining his knuckle white grip on his workbench instead” I’m surprised you can read” he grits out.

Sharky isn’t dissuaded by the hostility however, nor the fact that John the fucking inquisitor Seed is cooking something up. “I figured I might as well since I was gonna join.” Sharky raises an eyebrow as John straightens with that information, listening much more intently now. “Before I ended up using it as TP” he finishes. It would be mean to get John’s hopes up that Sharky might still join. “We thought all that no ass crap was just to keep the normies away. You know, I’ve seen some of the peggies and like, how could anyone not assume y’all weren’t having fucking rogues and stuff every night. But y’all didn’t, so yeah.... didn’t join. Anyway, I guess we should get on to the confessing and stuff right?” 

John lets himself slump slightly, finally moving away from the bench to grab the other chair in the room. He drags it over so he can sit in front of Sharky, too far away to kick, but close enough to be uncomfortable. “Might as well. What sin are you starting with? I think we were on lust before you started prying into dangerous territory about what I do and do not do” 

“Are you saying you do get pegged then?” 

John tactfully ignores the eyebrow wriggle he gets. “Start talking before I take off your nose” 

“Okay, okay” and Sharky once again laughs much to John’s annoyance. It makes him wish he was still allowed to have a stiff drink. He needed one after this. “So.....sins.....sins. Sometimes I don’t use my turn signal. Um....I haven’t paid my tab at the Spread Eagle in like 6 years. Hurk and I go cow tipping. One time when I was really fucked up I-“

“None of those are sins” and John doesn’t seem impressed in the slightest. “Maybe the turn signal one but I can’t really carve that in.” John isn’t even sure which of the seven to file that under. Pride maybe? Sloth?

“I lie a lot?” Sharky tries, unsure what John is looking for. This whole thing seems pretty silly. Here he was pouring out his life of bad deeds and John won’t even call them sins. It was kinda rude. “Look, I’ve murdered peggies. You gotta count that for something”

“I’m not looking for what I already know” John sighs, hand once again finding its way to rub his brow. “Things you did in anger, deep dark secrets, shame. That’s what I’m looking for.” It wasn’t that hard. Just admit you stole something, John thinks. Make this easy. He’s not even sure why he thought dragging Sharky in was a good idea anyway. At least the Deputy didn’t make this a pain in his ass. Beyond escaping and stuff of course. “Listen, im thinking at this point lust is just a good catch all-“

“Oh I’ve got you now!” Sharky interrupts “really bad stuff that I’m ashamed to admit.” John’s jaw clicks shut audibly and he leans forward. Sharky has one last chance to get this right. It’s as far as John’s patience would go for trying to save Sharky’s soul. “So lust right? Well the most shameful thing I can think of is jerking of to one of your radio sermons” 

John’s mind completely shuts down, jaw dropping as he tries to process what he’s just been told. That’s not....he doesn’t... WHAT. 

“Not the sermon side, just your voice. You kept going on and on and on and like, I couldn’t stop picturing you talking yourself off or like watching yourself in a mirror right? So I just went for it. You okay, amigo? John?” But it’s clear John isn’t home right now. John stands up, moves out of view, and the next thing Sharky knows he’s laying in the ditch in front of the pizza bar. 

His head swims with familiar bliss hangover and he can’t help but laugh out loud. He doesn’t even care that he’s in the mud. Maybe John would be smarter next time to remember that no one could hold him without being stuck in there with him. At the very least, he couldn’t wait to tell the deputy. And no tattoo meant it wasn’t a sin right? No point in stopping now.


End file.
